


Facebook Dreamswap

by Dragonna



Series: Dreamswap Stories [3]
Category: Undertale, dreamswap - Fandom
Genre: Délire, Fluff, Gen, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Conversations entre les habitants du Multivers de Dreamswap.Délires, disputes et amusements au dépens des autres.Parodie de "Chat" et de "Facebook"





	Facebook Dreamswap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneBizarreKai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBizarreKai/gifts).



> Les personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser à écrire.  
> Je vais essayer de traduire en anglais.

**Croissant de Lune** a écrit sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns**  . :  L'EMPLUME DE SERVICE EST UN ENFOIRÉ DE SERVICE!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: Nightmare,  je sais que c'est toi.

 **Croissant de Lune**  a répondu:  Vous n'avez aucune preuve, monsieur l'angelot!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: ....Voyons, et si j'appelais mes spécialistes pour qu'ils trouvent ton adresse IP? ( _Et sérieusement, ton pseudo te trahit. Je me souviens du symbole sur ta tiare.)_

 **Croissant de Lune**  a répondu:  D'abord tu ne me trouveras jamais, j'écris depuis un bar dans un univers random et...

 **Croissant de Lune**  a répondu: Ha...zut.   Bon ben TU ME M'AURAS JAMAIS FRÉROT!! JJAAAAMMAAISSS  **XP** _  
_

_Croissant de Lune s'est déconnecté.  
_

**Dream:** Je le savais.... Il ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour se dissimuler en même temps.

 **Ink**  a répondu: Pour le coup, le pseudo n'était pas original, j'avoue.

 **Ink** a répondu: Et c'est quoi cette attitude, il est bourré ou quoi?

  *****************    

 **Ink**  a posté une photo sur le mur de  **Dream**

 **Ink:** Nightmare a encore foutu n'importe quoi. Mais c'est sa façon de te parler je pense Boss.

 **Dream** a répondu **:**  ...il a fait mieux comme tag contre moi.

 **Ink** a répondu **:** Et il n'est pas original dans ses termes. Il pourrait se renouveler. _"Plumez l'Angelot de Service et sa Positivité à deux balles parce le grand Nightmare le dit"_...pfff du réchauffé.

 **Ink:** Bon les petits bonhommes en bâtons, c'est mignon mais bon...à la 15ème fois...

 **Dream** a répondu:  Ink...

_Ink s'est déconnecté._

  *****************  

 **Cross** a posté sur le mur de **Nightmare :**  Hey vieux, Dust a laissé un message insultant sur Dream sur un mur.

 **Cross**  a posté une photo sur le mur de **Nightmare**.

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: ....

 **Nightmare** a répondu:  **OoO**

 **Nightmare**  a répondu :  **è_é**

 **Error**  a répondu: Heu c'est violent et pervers quand même. Dream ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

 **Cross** a répondu:  Nan mais il a raison. Dream aurait besoin de se faire....

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: Ne

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: T'avise

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: Pas

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: De

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: Finir cette phrase!! 

 **Cross**  a répondu:  ....

 **Cross**  a répondu: ...s'envoyer en l'air, ça le décoincerait. Et se retirer le balais du coccyx.

 **Nightmare**  a répondu:  CCRRROSSSSS!! 

 **Cross**  a répondu: **XP**

 **Nightmare** a répondu: ....

 **Cross** a répondu:  **;P**

 **Nightmare** a répondu **:**   Tu es privé de chocolat et de tacos pour 3 jours!!!

  *****************  

 **Ink**  a posté sur le mur (privé) de Dream: Tu as vu le Tag de Dust, Boss?

 **Dream** a répondu: Ca aurait été difficile de ne pas le voir.

 **Ink**  a répondu: Et?

 **Dream** a répondu: On continue à le chercher...je ne vais pas me fatiguer à m'énerver parce que cet idiot a des fantasmes.

    *****************    

 **Dogamy**  a posté sur le mur de   **Justice Reigns**  .  :  Monsieur Dream, je crois qu'on a trouvé Nightmare.

 **Dogamy** a posté une photo sur le mur de **Justice Reigns**  . 

 **Ink**  a répondu:  Et Dust du coup, vu que votre frangin l'étrangle Boss.

 **Dream**  a répondu:  Puis-je savoir pourquoi mon idiot de frère en vient à une telle brutalité?

 **Domagy** a répondu:  En fait seigneur Dream...j'ai cru l'entendre hurler à Dust qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de vous en termes peu ...aimables et totalement pervers, et que c'était son boulot de frère de défendre votre honneur après ce que l'autre criminel avait écrit sur vous.

 **Ink**  a répondu: ouais ouais on sait ce que le petit Bunny a écrit.

 **Dream**  a répondu: ...envoyez des hommes. 

      *****************        

 **Ink**  a posté sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns** : On recherche quelqu'un. Ce type.

 **Ink** a posté une photo sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns**   .

 **Ink** a répondu: Recherché pour de multiples raisons. Ne tentez pas de l'appréhender seul, ne l'attaquez pas sur sa taille , ne lui demandez pas si il a 10/11/12 ans et ne l'étranglez pas si il vous embrasse.

 **Dream**  a répondu: Tu peux être plus clair sur le dernier point?

 **Ink** a répondu: Apparemment, c'est ce qui est arrivé à Nightmare. Il s'est moqué de la taille du p'tit Bunny et celui-ci lui a roulé une pelle pour le faire taire.

 **Dream**  a répondu: Agression sexuelle aussi donc?

 **Dream** a répondu: Même si c'est sur Nightmare, c'est un crime.

    *****************      

 **Cross**  a écrit sur son mur (privé): Quand même, je me demande pourquoi Dust s'appelle Bunny?!

 **Error**  a répondu: Je croyais qu'il s'appelle Bobby?

 **Cross**  a répondu: Non ça c'est son nom de code. Nan mais je parlais de pourquoi on le nomme Dust Bunny.

 **Error**  a posté une image.

 **Cross**  a posté une image

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: nan mais les gars, ces lapins-là ils sont pas effrayants.  Ils sont mignons!!

 **Error** a répondu: ho bah Dust-Bunny, il aboie beaucoup mais il mort pas.

 **Cross**  a répondu: Tu as vu la taille de son couteau?

 **Error**  a répondu: il veut jouer à l'adulte, c'est tout ~ (même si il a 18 ans)

 **Nightmare** a répondu: IL M'A EMBRASSE DE FORCE POUR ME FAIRE TAIRE!!! C'EST UN SALE PERVERS AUX AGUETS!!!

      *****************  

 **Nightmare**  a posté sur le mur (privé) d' **Error** : Je vais spammer Dream avec des questions existentielles!!

 **Error** a répondu: En fait tu veux l'énerver?

 **Nightmare** a répondu:  NON lui rappeler que j'existe >_<!!

 **Error** a répondu:  PARDON?  

        *****************    

 **Error**  a envoyé un message privé à  **Ink** : Hey Inky, Night est énervé, soit disant il veut rappeler à son frère qu'il existe?! En le spammant de questions existentielles et d'ordres de grand frère.

 **Ink**  a répondu: Ho il est probablement juste frustré d'être passé de  **Type Recherché numéro 1** à **_Type Recherché numéro 5._**

 **Error** a répondu: heu...pardon?

 **Ink**  a répondu:  Ho Blue est passé numéro 1, Bunny est passé numéro 2,  Killer est passé numéro 3 et Horror est passé numéro 4.

 **Error** a répondu: Heu je peux d'avoir ce qu'ils ont fait? Oo Je veux dire, Nightmare était quand même, jusqu'à hier, le type le plus recherché par JR.

 **Ink**  a répondu:  C'est juste qu'il n'est plus le plus urgent pour le moment, depuis le temps...Dream pense qu'il n'est plus à quelques mois près.  Il est toujours recherché mais bon, plus trop la priorité pour le moment. (Pour ce que ça change).

 **Error** a répondu:  Ha...

  **Ink**  a répondu:  Horror a fait du vol à l'étalage TRES IMPORTANT dans beaucoup d'univers, au point que JR a du venir en aide aux gens.

 **Error** a répondu:  ok...Raison valable je suppose.

  **Ink**  a répondu:  Killer a fait honneur à sa réputation d'Hacker et a piraté JR, mettant des trucs pornos ou Stupides sur le site, heureusement il a eu assez d'"honneur" pour ne pas toucher au secteur Médical.

 **Error** a répondu: ok... je vois pourquoi ça a du énerver Dream. 

 **Ink**  a répondu:  Le lapin sanguinaire est recherché pour ses tags de natures offensantes dans pleins d'univers différents. Dont les murs de l'orphelinat de JR.

 **Error** a répondu: ok...Raison très valable...

 **Error** a répondu: Et Blue?

 **Ink**  a répondu:  Tu ne veux pas savoir.

 **Error** a répondu:  ** _Quoi?_**

 **Ink**  a répondu:  _Tu ne veux pas savoir._

   *****************      

 **Nightmare**  a écrit sur son mur: HA JE NE SUIS PLUS SA PRIORITÉ!! HA OUI?

 **Error** a répondu: Tu n'es pas très cohérent.

 **Cross**  a répondu: M'enfin il va te foutre la paix pendant qu'il court après les 4 abrutis!!

 **Nightmare**   a répondu : IL VA VOIR CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE M'IGNORER CET ENFOIRÉ!!!

 **Cross**  a répondu:  Mais tu dis tout le temps que tu aimerais qu'il t'oublie un peu T_T  

   *****************      

 **Hacker** a posté une photo sur le mur de **Justice Reigns.**

 **Hacker** a posté sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns** **:**   Le frère de votre chef bien-aimé s'est fait...rouler une galoche.

 **Hacker** a posté sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns** **:**  Et Nightmare a crié comme une fille!!

 **Hacker** a posté sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns** **:**   Une vierge outragée!!

 **Hacker** a posté sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns** **:** Halàlà les deux frères sont bien les mêmes, pas jumeaux pour rien, aussi coincés l'un que l'autre!

 **Hacker** a posté sur le mur de  **Justice Reigns** **:**  RETIREZ VOUS VOS BALAIS DU COCCYX!!  

 **Ink**  a répondu: Tiens tiens tiens au lieu d'un cheval de Troie, on a une baleine qui s'est introduite sur le "book" de Justice Reigns!!*

 **Hacker** a répondu: tu crois me fais peur le pot de peinture?

 **Ink**  a répondu: Et bien, d'abord, je te remercie de me donner la preuve que Dust a agressé Nightmare.  Ensuite, oui je sais que c'est toi Killer.

 **Hacker** a répondu: Ben tu peux ajouter piratage informatique sur la liste de mes crimes.

 **Ink**  a répondu:  Certainement l'un des moins graves  **-_-** Et ça y était déjà. C'est pour ça que tu es recherché.

 **** **Hacker** a répondu:  Je m'en doutais, bye ~

_Hacker s'est déconnecté.  
_

********************

**Nightmare**  a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Dream** :  Combien d'étoiles que tu regardes la nuit ont disparu, et que tu ne fixe donc que la lumière continuant de nous parvenir?

 **Dream**  a répondu: Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire? Et comment as-tu eu accès à mon espace?  

_Nightmare s'est déconnecté._

**Dream** a répondu: Et je ne me pose jamais de genre de questions!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: ...

 **Dream**  a répondu: Beaucoup, sans doute.

 ********************   

 **Error** a écrit sur son mur:  Justice Reigns a racheté le vendeur de Tacos de Outertale. Et va démolir le bâtiment!

 **Cross** a répondu: NON!

 **Nightmare** a répondu: BORDEL!!!

 **Error** a répondu:Pour des raisons sanitaires, visiblement.

 **Cross** a répondu **:**....

 **Nightmare** a répondu: ...

 **Cross** a répondu: COMMENT CA  _SANITAIRES_?

 ********************   

 **Ink** a envoyé un message a  **Error:**  Blue est vraiment, vraiment taré!! Il a énorme grain!!

 **Error** a répondu: C'est seulement maintenant que tu le vois?

 **Ink** a répondu: Non, je dis que c'est pire que ce que je pensais!

 **Error**  a répondu: il peut pas me surprendre plus. Je le trouve déjà horrible. 

 **Ink**  a répondu: alors je ne vais rien dire!!! De ce qu'il a fait cette fois.

 **Error** a répondu: merci **=)**

********************

**Nightmare**  a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Dream** : Que se passe-t-il si Pinocchio dit  _"mon nez va grandir dès que j'aurais fini cette phrase?_ " vu que c'est un mensonge mais que si ça arrive, ça sera la vérité?

 **Dream**  a répondu: Sérieusement Nightmare? (Et comment as-tu fais pour revenir sur mon espace)

 **Nightmare**  a répondu:  **;P**

_Nightmare s'est déconnecté._

**Dream**  a répondu: Je suppose qu'il grandit, puis rétrécit.

********************

**Météorite**  a posté sur le Mur de **Justice Reigns** :  J'ai pris en otage toutes la réserve de chocolat!!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: Nightmare!!! Je te préviens!!!

 **Météorite** a répondu: Va te faire F+++++ Frère Indigne!!

 **Dream** a répondu: ......

_Météorite a été banni de l'espace Justice Reigns.  
_

**Dream** a écrit: Ink, c'était Cross en fait hein?

 **Ink**  a répondu: Bah ouais. Nightmare ne volerait pas le chocolat et ne serait pas aussi cru dans ses insultes.

 ********************   

 **Ink**  a envoyé un message privé à  **Error** : Dis à Cross que ça ne se fait pas de se faire passer pour Nightmare pour pirater l'espace Justice Reigns et insulter Dream.

 **Error** a répondu:....

 **Error**  a répondu: IL A QUOI?

 **Ink** a répondu:Le boss est moins patient quand il ne dort pas de la nuit. Ca par contre, le dis pas à Nightmare, il harcèlerait son frère pour qu'il aille dormir. Et qu'il mange correctement  _(parce que oui, parfois il oublie de manger tellement il a du boulot!)_

 **Ink** a répondu: **...**

 **Ink** a répondu:non attends dis lui, ça sera drôle  **=)** **  
**

********************

**Nightmare**  a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Dream** : TU ES ENCORE CONNECTE A CETTE HEURE? AU LIT DREAM!!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: Est-ce que teste ma patience?

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: ET TU AS INTÉRÊT A AVOIR MANGE!!! 

_Nightmare s'est déconnecté._

**Dream**  a répondu: ...Pourquoi veux-t-il attirer mon attention comme ça?

 **Ink** a répondu: Je crois qu'il est vexé de ne plus être ta priorité.

 **Dream**  a répondu: ... Je vois. _  
_

**Dream**  a répondu: Dommage pour lui j'ai autre chose à faire en ce moment.

********************

**Dust:**  a posté sur le mur (privé) du **Creepypasta Squad**  : J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes.

 **Horror:**  a répondu:ok de quoi s'agit-il Petit Lapin de Poussière?

 **Dust** a répondu: Appelez moi encore une fois comme ça et je te pète les dents si brutalement que que tu pourras plus manger que de la purée!

 **Horror** a répondu: Ho j'ai peur!!!

 **Killer** a répondu: Moi j'ai piraté quelque chose d'intéressant sur le mur de Justice Reigns.

 **Dust** a répondu: Quoi?

 **Horror** a répondu: Quoi?

 **Killer** a répondu:  Dreamy est un papounet =) _[Spoiler: la maman c'est Ink]_

 **Horror** a répondu:  hoho le pauvre gamin...ou la pauvre gamine. _[Sérieux? PAUVRE GOSSE]_

 **Dust** a répondu: Nan ça va il est cool avec les mômes!!  _[Ink par contre...]_

 **Horror** a répondu: pas avec toi  **:P**

 **Dust** a répondu: J'AI 18 ANS ENFLURE!!! 

 ********************   

 **Hacker**  a posté sur le mur (privé) de  **Nightmare:**  Félicitation à Tonton Nighty ~

_Hacker s'est déconnecté.  
_

**Nightmare** a répondu: ...

 **Nightmare** a répondu: ...Comment ça "tonton"'?

 **Cross**  a répondu: Il a picolé ou quoi? il a fumé quelque chose de pas net?

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: non il me trolle.

 **Cross**  a répondu: bah oui, qui s'enverrait en l'air avec Dream, franchement? Qui serait assez cinglé pour pondre son môme?

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: ...

 **Cross**  a répondu: ...

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: ....

 **Cross**  a répondu: Je sais, je sais. Pas de Tacos ou de Chocolat pendant 3 jours.

 ********************   

 **Error** a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Nightmare:** Ben en fait, c'est pas vraiment un mensonge!!

 **Nightmare** a répondu: DE QUOI?

 **Error**  a répondu: Ink me l'a dit. Dream et lui ont provoqué (accidentellement) un accident magique et un bébé est apparut suite à ça et...

 **Cross** a répondu: DE QUOI?

 **Cross** a répondu: ACCIDENT MAGIQUE MON COCCYX!! Je suis sûr que Dream est...enfin bon. Vous voyez quoi?

 **Nightmare** a répondu: Tu prends mon frangin pour qui toi?  Canapé pour les 2 prochaines nuits!!!

 **Cross**  a répondu: m'en fous, il est confortable!!

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: et pas de jeux vidéos pendant une semaine!!!

 ********************   

 **Error** a posté une photo sur son mur (privé).

 **Error** a écrit sur son mur: voilà Bébé Palette **=)**

 **Cross** a répondu: Où as-tu eu cette photo?  **Oo**

 **Error** a répondu: Ink me l'a filé quand il m'a parlé du bébé. **=)**

 **Nightmare** a répondu: JE SUIS LE DERNIER AU COURANT, C'EST CA?

 **Cross** a répondu: Ben moi aussi hein.

 **Nightmare** a répondu: MAIS MOI JE SUIS SON ONCLE!!! 

********************

**Nightmare**  a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Dream** :  ALORS COMME CA JE SUIS UN ONCLE ET TU NE ME MET MÊME PAS AU COURANT!! COMMENT OSES-TU!?

 **Dream**  a répondu: Qui te l'as dit?  _(Ink hein? je sais qu'il fricote avec Error à Outertale)._ Et j'avais sécurisé mon espace pourtant!! Comment as-tu pu venir?

 **Nightmare** a répondu:  HONTE A TOI!!!!  

_Nightmare s'est déconnecté._

**Dream**  a répondu:  Il a besoin d'en faire un tel drame?

********************

**Nightmare**  a posté sur son mur: COMMENT CA ERROR FRICOTE AVEC INK?

 **Cross** a répondu: ...vieux. ça n'a rien de nouveau ça. Il a quatre poupées de Ink avec des tenues diverses dans sa chambre!!

 **Error** a répondu: Je ne l'avais pas dit? _[Tu fouilles dans ma chambre?]_

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: NON!!! ** >:(**

 **Error** a répondu:  Ben si, quand j'ai dis...que j'ai eu la photo de Palette de la part de Ink!!

 **Error** a répondu:  C'était sous-entendu.

 ********************   

 **Nightmare**  a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Dream** :  J'EXIGE DES PHOTOS ET QUE TU LUI FILES LES CADEAUX QUE JE LUI ENVERRAIS!!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: Quoi? _[je ne demande même plus comment tu fais pour me harceler]_

_Nightmare s'est déconnecté._

**Dream**  a répondu: Ca ne fait que la cinquième fois qu'il vient ce soir. 

_Nightmare s'est reconnecté._

**Nightmare**  a écrit sur le mur (privé) de  **Dream** :  ET VA TE COUCHER!! ET J'ESPÈRE QUE TU AS MANGE!!!

  _Nightmare s'est déconnecté._

 **Dream**  a répondu:  Sérieusement?   _  
_

********************

**Cross** a écrit sur le mur de  **Error** : Vieux.

 **Error**  a répondu:Ouais?

 **Cross**  a répondu **:** Je peux savoir pourquoi Ink a accès à TON espace?

 **Error** a répondu: C'est mon petit ami.

 **Cross** a répondu: C'EST UNE RAISON?

 **Error**  a répondu: ...De un: OUI. De deux: il a pas accès aux vôtres!!

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: Encore heureux -_-

 **Cross** a répondu: Night, c'est quand même mon ami et la mère de ton neveu.

_Ink s'est connecté._

**Ink**  a répondu:  C++++++.

_Ink s'est déconnecté._

**Cross** a répondu:  .... 

 **Error**  a répondu: ^^"

 **Nightmare**  a répondu:  Nan oubliez, ça va être drôle!!!

 **************

 **Ink**  a posté un message sur le mur de **Dream:**  Mais qui est cet étrange individu?

 **Ink** a posté une photo.

 **Ink** a répondu: Nightmare, qui pense être déguisé.

 **Dream**  a répondu: ....

 **Dream**  a répondu:  Ha tu l'as vu aussi  _(J'ai préféré l'ignorer. J'avais honte de la médiocrité de ce déguisement donc j'ai fait comme si je ne le connaissais pas.)._

 **Ink** a répondu:  Oui?! _(comme je vous comprend Boss)_

 **Dream**  a répondu:  ET TOI? POURQUOI N'AS-TU RIEN FAIT?

  **Ink** a répondu: J'avais Palette dans les bras, ok? _(Et moi aussi j'avais honte pour lui!!)_

 **Ink** a répondu:  Pensez un peu à lui, qui aurait vu son oncle aussi ridiculement habillé!!!  Durant leur première rencontre!!

   **************  

 **Ink**  a posté un message sur le mur de **Error**  Mais qui est cet étrange individu qui n'est absolument pas louche?

 **Ink** a posté une photo.

 **Error** a répondu: ....

 **Error** a répondu: mais c'est quoi CE DÉGUISEMENT POURRI?

_Nightmare s'est connecté._

**Nightmare**  a répondu: DE UN QUAND M'AS-TU PRIS EN PHOTO?

 **Ink** a répondu: Quand on s'est croisé **;P** _(Du côté de la nursery de l'hôpital)_

 **Nightmare**  a répondu:  DE DEUX CE CRÉTIN EMPLUMÉ NE M'A PAS RECONNU.

 **Ink** a répondu: En fait il avait trop honte pour le faire! Mais il savait que c'était toi. Mais ton costume était si médiocre qu'il a préféré faire comme si il ne te connaissait pas.

 **Nightmare**  a répondu:  ..... 

 _Nightmare s'est déconnecté._   

 **Ink** a répondu:  Hilarant =)  _(ho je l'ai vexé)_

 **Error** a répondu: J'avoue que son déguisement aurait pu être mieux.   _(sans blague?)_

     **************   

 **Cross** a écrit sur le mur de **Error:**   vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce qui se passe dans d'autres univers?

 **Error**  a répondu: parfois.

 **Nightmare** a répondu: Si ça se trouve y a un univers où c'est une autre version de moi-même qui a mangé toutes les pommes noires. Et Dream est la victime pleurnicheuse qui se fait bolloser par le bad guy en puissance qu'est son jumeau.

 **Error**  a répondu:   Je me demande ce qui se passe quand on mange toutes les pommes noires du coup.

 **Nightmare** a répondu: aucune idée et je veux pas le savoir.

 **Cross**  a répondu: Si ça se trouve je suis amoureux de Dream dans cet univers XD Et on a plein de gosses.

 **Error** a répondu: ...qui sont probablement très mignons ~

 **Nightmare** a répondu: Et moi de Killer. Et on a aussi des gosses!

 **Error** a répondu: ...qui sont également sans aucun doute très mignons ~  

 **Error** a répondu: Et Blue est une petite chose adorable et fragile?

 **Cross**  a répondu:   ....

 **Nightmare** a répondu:   ....

 **Error** a répondu:  ok ça c'est terrifiant, je sais.

_Ink s'est connecté._

**Ink** a répondu: Et cela existe, c'est l'univers classique =)  Tout ce que vous avez dit. C'est arrivé dans ce qu'on appelle "La Sphère Classique"

 **Ink**  a répondu :   Bye!

 _Ink s'est déconnecté._   

 **Error** a répondu:....

 **Cross**  a répondu: ....

 **Nightmare** a répondu: ...

 **Cross**  a répondu: .... Ne reparlons JAMAIS de ça.  JAMAIS!!!

 **Nightmare** a répondu : OK 

 **Error** a répondu: D'ACCORD!!

  ************** 

 **Dream**  a envoyé un message privé à Ink: comment ça tu as accès à l'espace de Error?

 **Ink** a répondu: juste le sien!!  J'ai le droit de parler à mon copain non? Je vais me mettre en grève si tu me l'interdis!!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: ...Ink. 

 **Ink** a répondu: les deux autres ne sont jamais là quand je lui parle!! 

 **Ink** a répondu:  Et de toute façon, je ne sais pas où ils sont donc...

 **Dream**  a répondu: ....Bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas!

 **Ink** a répondu:  Je parles juste à mon petit ami, ok? 

 **Dream**  a répondu: Tu as intérêt à me dire les choses importantes si tu les entends!!  _(pas à propos de ta relation, ça je m'en fiche!)_

 **Ink** a répondu:  oui mmaaammaannn.

 **Dream**  a répondu:  Très Drôle!! 

    **************   

 **Error** a écrit sur le mur de **Cross:** Qui cuisine ce soir?

 **Cross**  a répondu: Pas moi.

 **Error** a répondu: Pas moi.

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: Je m'en occupe!! A MAINS NUES!! IMPROVISATION TOTALE!!!   **=)**

 _Nightmare_ _s'est déconnecté._

 **Error**  a répondu: HO MON DIEU!! LA CUISINE!!!

 **Cross** a répondu: L'extincteur, où est l'extincteur?!

  **************     

 **Cross**  a écrit sur son mur: j'ai du self-contrôle.

 **Error** a répondu: première nouvelle.

 **Nightmare**  a répondu: Depuis quand?

 **Cross**  a répondu: Méchants!!! Je garde le chocolat pour moi!!

    **************     

 **Délicieux Croissant** a posté sur le Mur de **Justice Reigns:**  Hey Ink!! Je ne jouerais pas de solo de violon pour ton dîner au chandelle avec Error!!!

 **Ink** a répondu: Hein?

 **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu: Et j'allumerais pas les chandeliers d'abord!!! 

 **Ink** a répondu:  .....NIGHTMARE? 

_Dream s'est connecté._

**Dream**  a répondu:  NIGHTMARE!!!

 **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu:  Et les croissants seront rien que pour moi d'abord!!!

 **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu:  Et les tacos aussi.

 **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu:  Et le chocolat.

  **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu:  Sinon Cross va me les piquer.

 **Ink** a répondu : ...

 **Dream**  a répondu: .... 

 **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu:  Et je jouerais pas de solo d'abord!!! Zut!!!

 **Dream**  a répondu: .... 

 **Dream**  a répondu: ....Adresse IP trouvée!!  =)

 **Délicieux Croissant**  a répondu: Je m'en tape espèce de méchant angelot des enfers!!! T'es qu'un gros méchant d'abord è_é!!

_Délicieux Croissant s'est déconnecté._

**Ink** a répondu : ...  il était bourré?

 **Dream**  a répondu:  Ou triste.

  ************** 

 **Ink** a envoyé un message privé à **Error:**  hey!!

 **Error**  a répondu: oui?

 **Ink** a répondu : Tu pourrais faire une ou deux poupée(s) Nightmare? Trois plutôt?!

 **Error** a répondu: Heu...pourquoi?

 **Ink**  a répondu: Dream a un coup de blues, hier soir il a pleuré en écoutant un solo de violon sur sa chaîne.

 **Error** a répondu : ....donc une pour Dream?

 **Ink** a répondu : Deux pour Dream et une pour Palette.

 **Error** a répondu : .... ok.

 


End file.
